


Do you like Pina Coladas (Or Getting Caught In The Rain?)

by Jazzmcjazz



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, drunkish cuddles, out in the rain trope, rated M for possible smut later on, will update tags if thats the case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzmcjazz/pseuds/Jazzmcjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get locked out of your apartment and seek shelter at a place nearby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sprinted towards your apartment complex, desperate to get out of the pouring rain. It had soaked through your clothes and underwear, shut off your phone and ruined every receipt and coupon in your wallet. The lobby door flung open and you ran up the stairs, panting. 

 

"Just gonna take everything off, get under the blankets and sleep..." You grumbled as you reached your front door. You fumbled around and realized that your keys where nowhere to be found. Trying the door, you locked it before you left and you were officially fucked for the evening. You looked around at the different doors and realized that it was probably way too late for anybody to come help you. 

 

"sure...wanna...tonight?" You heard the middle of a conversation down the hall and peeked to see an apartment near you with its door wide open. "Nah...without me...monster hunter..." A figure emerged from the apartment and headed down the stairs, shutting the door behind him. He looked like he was going to have a night on the town. Some people definitely aren't deterred by nasty weather, I suppose. You walk up to the apartment and swallow hard before nervously raising your hand to the door. You had zero idea who else was inside but you really didn't want to spend the evening cold, soaked and sleeping in the hallway. You knocked twice and stood back. After a brief moment the door cracked open.

 

"Forget your key dude- oh." A face peeked out from behind the door, surprised to see you. You waved nervously

 

"So...this is going to sound really lame but I live down the hall in 207 and I lost my key while I was out tonight. My phone died because it got soaked in the rain. Could I borrow a phone and call the landlord and see if he can unlock my room or something?" you pleaded. The door opened wide and in the doorway stood the tenant of 211. He had a square face, accentuated even more by the way his beard was trimmed and his hair was cut. He was lean but not overly muscular. Just the right amount of stocky. He was wearing a plain grey shirt and a pair of black sweatpants and had his hand on the door. 

 

"Yeah, uh sure." he pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to you. You dialed the number to your landlord and as the phone rang and the voicemail machine started, you hung up. You tried again with the same result. Next you tried the maintenance crew for the building and even a locksmith but neither picked up as well. You locked the phone in shame and handed it back to the guy in the doorway, moving your soaked hair out of your face. 

 

"Guess i'll figure something out. Sorry to disturb you...er..." you looked at him and felt like a complete idiot for not asking his name. 

 

"I'm Barry. And you are?..."

 

"_____. Moved in a couple weeks ago and still getting used to things here." You shrugged. "I guess I'll leave you be. Have a good-"

 

"Don't go!" he blurted out, slightly too enthusiastically. You looked at him curiously and he coughed. "I mean, I don't want you just sitting in the hallway until the morning and we have a spare couch. At least stay here and dry up for a bit." You looked him up and down another time. He didn't look like he was going to attack you or keep him locked in his apartment forever I suppose. If anything he looked like the kind of guy that is a manager for an IT department or something. Not threatening. Kinda cuddly if anything. 

 

"I don't want to impose too much and I've probably already taken up a bunch of your time tonight" you shrugged. 

 

"I don't do much on the weekends. The only thing you interrupted was my game of Monster Hunter but I can live with that" he chuckled and opened the door wide, stepping aside. You walked in and he raised the lights a little so you could look around. The apartment was much nicer than yours and more furnished than anything. The kitchen had a bunch of junk food chilling out and the living room had half a dozen gaming consoles chilling out. Barry looked you up and down and noticed your shambled state, frowning. "I know we literally just met and all but while your stuff dries would you like to borrow a pair of pajamas?" You looked down at yourself and noted how your sneakers were practically leaking water and your dress, once swishy and comfortable clung to your body like latex. 

 

"I'd appreciate that very much" you tried to stay on the welcome mat as best you could to avoid getting the floor too wet. Barry retreated to his room and came back with a pair of grey basketball shorts and a black shirt. Instead of handing them to you he walked past you and towards the bathroom. You followed him quickly, trying to keep the floor clean. Barry set your new clothes on the sink and pulled a towel down from a shelf. He turned to you. 

 

"Shower or bath?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Shower. Or bath? Which do you prefer?"

 

"Erm...a shower for now." You watched as Barry flicked on the tap and pulled a switch that started the flow of water in the shower head. Steam started filling the room up and he laid the towels next to your clothes. 

 

"There's soap and conditioner in there, and if you need more towels they are above the sink" Barry walked past you and smiled before shutting the bathroom door. You were left alone to the sound of running water and this time it made you feel content. You were surprised he started a shower for you and in normal circumstances you would've turned it down. But here you were, in a strangers apartment bathroom on a Friday night soaked head to toe while locked out of your place. This wasn't a normal circumstance.

 

You stripped your dress off followed by your bra and panties and tossed them onto a hook on the door so they could dry. As you stepped into the shower the warm water stung your body, desperately trying to heat your skin up. You rinsed your hair out and grabbed his bottle of shampoo. Well, there were too. You forgot, Barry shared this place with that shaggy haired guy that left a few moments ago. You picked the bottle that held green shampoo and started scrubbing it into your hair, noticing how the smell of masculine pheromones filled the shower. You smiled and basked in it for a second. Yeah, Old Spice and Axe might smell shitty in over moderation but this was oddly soothing. Rinsing your hair out you took a similar liquid soap and ran it over your body quickly, just trying to clean yourself up a little bit in front of a stranger. Turning the shower off, you shook your hair and grabbed the towel from the sink. It smelled like your shampoo and you were pleased as you dried yourself off. You towel dried your hair a little more before throwing on Barry's clothes. A warm smell consumed you and you found yourself clinging a little to long to his shirt. 

 

When you walked out of the bathroom you heard a faint sound of an app starting up. Looking to the living room you saw Barry starting up the Youtube app on his Apple TV. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and was holding a cup of tea. You walked over to him and sat down cautiously next to him, grabbing a nearby blanket for yourself. You looked at him and he gestured towards your mug of tea on the table as well. A six-pack of beer sat behind the tea but looking at the newspapers around it, you assume it had been there before you got here. You picked the tea up and soaked in the warmth it gave off, contrasting with the blasting AC in the livingroom. 

 

"Do you want to watch or listen to anything?" Barry turned to you and propped his feat on the couch, one arm on the back in a friendly manner. 

 

"Gaming channels are cool, anything is fine with me!"

 

"SGDQ is going on right now, want to watch that?" You nodded and he switched to the Twitch app. Some streamers were speedrunning some cute game called Momodora. You curled up and watched along with Barry, laughing at the mistakes the streamers made all while having a good time.

 

"So, who's your roommate?" You asked, looking around. The two of them must be loaded with the amount of stuff they have in their apartment. Even though you just moved in, your place was extremely bare. 

 

"Oh, Dan. He's pretty cool. Works with me and does some music stuff on the side" Barry said taking a sip of tea. 

 

"Well, what do you do?" it was an innocent enough question to ask but Barry dodged it a little. 

 

"Gameplay youtube channel. I'm just an editor though" You nodded and occupied yourself with your tea. "What do you do for a job?"

 

"Oh, I'm a graphic artist and a musician. Just moved to LA for a change in scenery. But I guess that's why everyone moves here, huh?" You sighed happily. After the Momodora stream finished you noticed your tea was empty, as was Barry's. He reached forward and grabbed a beer, cracking it open and taking a sip. He looked to you, at his beer, back to you then blushed and looked at the tv, running his hand through his hair. 

 

"Ah haha...you're more than welcome to a beer if you want one, should've offered you one in the first place. I'm not much of a drinker but its fun to drink and watch speedruns". You laugh and grab a beer of your own and watched the speedruns fly by. The night went on and you found yourself laughing harder at Barry's jokes and found yourself gravitating towards him until you were sat right next to him. His cheeks were red and he was awkward yet hilarious to you. You have no idea who this guy is and yet you wanted nothing more than to talk to him every night like this. You learned about his life and family and hobbies, and he learned about your life as well. You found yourself spilling your guts to this guy about why you really moved to LA; how you had a bad breakup and needed to get away from your old life. 

 

"That really does suck though. I mean I thought it was just sad seeing you got locked out of your place but I mean that whole backstory really blows" Barry looked you in the eyes sympathetically. 

 

"Eh, it's alright. Quiet lifestyle anyways" You stared into your beer. Was this the third one already? Eh, fuck it. You looked back up to Barry and everything about him seemed so much softer now. His laugh was so warm and crisp and you couldn't get away from his smell clinging to the shirt you were wearing. 

 

"You haven't found anyone in LA yet?"

 

"Nope. I don't go out much".

 

"Me neither. My perspective on the matter is I'll find the right person when they fall into my life. Don't want to go digging around too much for it". Barry shrugged, a little sad. You opened your blanket up a bit and faced him, putting your feet up on the cushion between you two. He look at you curiously. Maybe you were a little too tipsy right now to trust your own mouth but hey, maybe things were lining up in your life. 

 

"Look, I know we just met a couple hours ago but I literally am wearing your clothes and took a shower here. Let's stop telling sad mopey stories and cuddle for a bit?" You asked nervously, wondering how he'd react. You felt like the normal Barry would be too shy to want to do that sort of thing, but he was gracious enough to let you stay here tonight. Maybe it was fate you found your way here.  Barry smiled and opened his blanket up for you and you crawled underneath his arm and rested your head on his lap. You looked up at him and he carefully threaded his fingers through your hair. Adjusting his position, he laid down next to you and covered both of you with his large, soft blanket. You curled up to his chest and felt him laugh. 

 

"You're so cuddly aren't you?" Barry said, playing with a strand of your hair. 

 

"Don't judge me for this. I haven't had a lot of physical attention in a while". You stuffed your face into his chest and he rubbed your back gently. 

 

"Get some rest, ____. We can talk more in the morning" Barry cooed in your ear and like that, you felt yourself drifting to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up to the sun streaming in your eyes and a poke to the forehead. You squinted and sat up, looking above you and matching eyes with a dark, shaggy haired figure. You felt offended at first but you quickly realized that you were laying on _his_ couch. Barry was nowhere to be found. 

"So...I take it you occupied my Bar Bar's evening, huh?" he laughed. You scowled and sat up, wrapping Barry's blanket around your shoulders. 

"It wasn't like that. I got locked out and he let me spend the night".

"In any case, I'm Barry's roommate. Dan" he flashed you a smile and extended his hand. You crawled out from under the blankets and shook his. He eyed you up and down before chuckling to himself. 

"Beer cans everywhere and you're in Barry's clothes..." he pointed out. "You sure you didn't do the thing on my couch?"

"N-no, I just met him!" You got up and began to walk to the bathroom to gather your things and leave but Dan grabs your wrist. 

"I'm only teasing you. Barry doesn't really get a lot of lady visitors and I thought i'd have my fun and see if I approve" Dan smiled before letting go. 

"Approve of what?" Dan started towards the kitchen and you followed. 

"Of being Barry's girl: He started, pouring you a cup of black coffee. You took it and laughed reluctantly. 

"What makes you think I want to be Barry's girl? I'm just your neighbor" Dan plopped himself up on the countertop. 

"I mean, I'm not judging you in the slightest, I have girls stay over more often than not. But why'd you decide to stay in a random stranger's house?" You took a moment to soak that question in. Yeah you were locked out and yeah Barry offered but _why_ did you accept it. You could've just gone door to door until you found a woman. Your mom always told you that if you ever needed help to find a woman, especially one with a child. So why did you trust Barry so much?

"I wish I could answer that. Don't regret it though" you laugh. 

"Well, neighbor. Tell me about yourself" you go on for a bit talking about how you landed a job inking comics for marvel. It was pretty cool if you say so yourself. You went on to talk about how you did music in college and played in a jazz band here in LA. 

"Is that why I hear swanky bass down the hall most nights?"

"Am I too loud???" You blush and look down. Gosh, you've only been here a couple weeks and people are probably already annoyed with you. 

"You would be if you sucked, but you're pretty damn good dude!" Dan beamed down at you and you held your coffee closer to you. Dan started talking about his band, Ninja Sex Party and you were intrigued to say the least. He talked about his friend Brian and how they both had a strong bond for singing about dicks. She liked talking to Dan, wrapped up in Barry's blanket and his clothes while drinking black coffee. It felt right. You hadn't really made any friends since moving to LA but maybe these guys liked you. You did have to go back to your apartment soon though...

"Hey, Dan?" You cut him off mid sentence while he rambled on about a new song he was writing. Something about titties. "Can I borrow your phone to call our landlord? My phone got trashed last night". 

"Sure thing, baby girl" Dan jests as he hands you his phone. You blush furiously before dialing the number for your landlord. 

"Jon Jafari, how can I help you?"

"Hey, Jon? It's _____, room 207?" You start nervously. "I lost my key last night, can I request a new one?"

"Yeah, I have a spare. You're gonna need your lock changed too so nobody finds your old key and breaks in. Liability"

"Sheesh..." you sigh.

"I'll be over in half an hour, is that ok?" You agree and your landlord hands up. You hand Dan back his phone, scratching your head while you try to figure out how much a new lock would cost. 

"Jon is pretty nice. An old friend of Barry's too." Dan shook his head. You smiled and took the blanket off your shoulders, folding it up nicely. 

"Where's Barry?"

"I think he's grabbing groceries and picking some things up from the Grump Space" you looked at him curiously and he sighs. "Didn't he tell you about our job?"

"Not much".

"We do this channel called Game Grumps. Pretty fun, but Barry mainly edits so he's not on camera as much as I am". Time ticks by and before you know it you have your dress in a heap under one arm and your phone in your hand. Dan waves you off and you make your way down the hall to your door. A big, fluffy looking guy stood just outside. 

"Hi, Jon" you greeted. John smiled and pulled a key out of his coat pocket.

"This is your current replacement for this lock..." he then pulls out a key ring with two new keys you didn't recognize. "...and these are your new keys starting monday. Locksmiths will be here for a bit during the day". 

"I can't thank you enough, you're a life saver" you grab the keys. "How much will it cost for the new lock?" 

"Normally, $40. But since you're new here and mistakes happen this one is on the house" Jon smiled. "Just done let it happen again, got it?" You nod and John waves as he heads down the stairs and out the lobby doors. You unlock your door and head inside. 

Your apartment was pretty barren compared to Dan and Barry's. You had an xbox and a TV across from a small loveseat, your set of amps acted as a coffee table. In the corner sat your baby; your bass. Passed down through your family to you, you went to school at Berklee before moving out to LA. Your kitchen was pretty quiet aside from a couple teeny appliances. Your bedroom was sparse still. You meant to put up some posters but haven't gotten to it in a while. White sheets with a black comforter were balled up on the queen sized bed, your floor covered in clothes. The favorite part about your apartment, however was your bathtub. It was very deep and spacious, adequate room for two but the perfect room for one. 

As you stepped inside, your foot nudged a piece of paper and it skidded across the floor until it reached your TV. You might be messy but you don't leave papers around. You picked it up; it had your name scrawled on the front in sharpie. You opened it and read it slowly.

 

______,_

_Thanks for staying the night last night, it was nice to have company for once. I know your phone is toast, but here's my number. I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out for dinner tonight? It's a little forward, I know. But I liked the dress you wore yesterday, and I want to see it not soaked in rainwater._

_Barry_

 

You blushed and plopped onto your couch, holding the note to your chest. Was this a date? Nah, he just wanted a friend. That was it. You guys were friends. You scrawled on a pokemon sticky note and snuck back out of your room to stick it to 211's door. 

 

_Barry,_

_Pick me up at 7:00? I'll show you that dress, it looks a lot nicer dry :)_

______._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do not have anyone to Beta my stories at the moment and I work 70 hours a week at the moment so if there are typos try to pardon them. Thanks!! Also if you have ANY requests let me know!!!

You spend the rest of your day cleaning up the clutter in your apartment; throwing away spare papers and stacking books on your coffee table that you hadn't gotten around to finishing. The sun begins to set and orange beams pour through your window. You make your way towards your bathroom, stripping off your clothes as you walk. Reaching the shower, you flip the water on and sit on the edge of the tub while you wait for the water to warm. Pulling out your phone, you open your Youtube app and search Game Grumps. A video comes up with these two tall men, one with long brown hair with a blonde streak, and the other wish incredibly shaggy hair who you recognized to be Danny. You add "Barry" to the end of your search and found an anthology of videos he had been a part of. You click it and watch a series of game play videos and live action videos of him messing around with his friends. You noticed that he wasn't too forward in the videos, almost always found editing during the live ones that showed his face. You enjoyed his laugh. Switching apps to Spotify, you set your phone on the sink and step into your shower. 

The water poured down your head and back enveloping you in warmth. It was much more soothing than the rain you were drenched in the night before but something was missing here. Maybe you missed the way the water sprayed in Barry's shower, or maybe it was the smell of his shampoo. Regardless, you washed up quickly and shaved before stepping out and drying off. You looked at the time and realized that Barry would be here in half an hour. Well, that's what you hoped. In reality, you had no idea if he was going to show up and take you on a date or not. You met this guy yesterday, was all of this just too crazy? Part of you didn't want to get dressed up, out of fear that maybe he wouldn't see the note or he was busy tonight. But the other half decided that even if he didn't show up you could still go out anyhow and you'd look stunning. You walked into your small bedroom and picked your black dress up off of the floor, thrown there earlier today after it had dried. You tug it over your head and zip the front up, making sure it didn't look too modest or too showy. You clip a silver chain around your neck to add to your outfit and brush on a small amount of makeup. Barely anything more than what you wore the other night. 

As you walked out of your bedroom you heard a knock on your door. You carefully open it up and see Barry dressed in a black button up. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had on a pair of khakis, the shirt tucked into his waistband. It was definitely a stark contrast from the shirt and sweatpants you saw him in the night before, but I suppose you didn't look much better then. He smiled at you and ran his fingers through his hair, leaving his hand to brush the back of his neck. 

"You look stunning..." He started, laughing to himself, embarrassed that he sounded like a teenager asking a girl to prom. You blush and open your door further. 

"Do you wanna come in for a bit?" You ask. He nods and walks past you. the first thing he notices when he enters your apartment is your bass in the corner. He tentatively plucks the low E string and a boomy hum reverberated through the apartment. He smiled and plucked the other three strings while you stood back and smiled. "I want a new one but I don't really have the space in here to hold two basses" you shrugged. 

"You should play for me sometime" Barry starts. You look at him, a little taken back. You were a professional musician and you had zero reason to be nervous playing bass in front of this guy, but you were nervous nonetheless. "Dan and I hear you down the hall sometimes but it is very muddy because of all of the walls in between our rooms."

"Sheesh...I'm sorry if I play too loud. Do I play too loud?" You ask anxiously. He turns to look at you and you calm down. 

"Not at all. It's just such a low frequency that we can sorta feel it, yknow? I like how basses sound, you feel them before you hear them" He laughed. You blushed a bit and ran your fingers through the top of your hair. 

"Well, maybe I'll play something for you later on then. For now, do you want something to drink?"

"No, thanks. I'm bringing us somewhere cool where we can have a couple drinks and I think you'll enjoy it" He smiles. Pulling out his phone, he taps for an Uber request before dropping his phone back into his pocket. You head to the door, his shoes thudding behind you. You both make your way downstairs and step out into the city. Clouds began to cover up the sunset and an calming purple hue streaked its way across the sky. A black car pulled up along the sidewalk and Barry opened the door for you. You slid inside and he followed you, telling your driver an obscure address in the heart of the city. 

  
Cars buzzed past and you felt yourself at ease as the city rolled on around you. You felt a shift next to you and saw Barry looking your way. You blushed and he laughed, running his hand back through his hair. He tried to act suave but you could tell he was just as nervous as you were. 

 

"Sorry, you just look really nice..." he trailed off before coughing and looking out the window. You giggle and nudge him. 

 

"You don't look so bad yourself" You smile and reach over, running your fingers through his hair. He looked at you, a little curious but overall happy, leaning into your touch ever so slightly. Your car pulls up to a dark brick building, the name VIBRATO in neon lights on the side. Barry leaves the car first, thanking the Uber driver before reaching for your hand. You smile and take it and he helps you out of the car graciously. When you stand next to him on the sidewalk, you're a tad bit too close to him than you normally would be for someone on the first date. He didn't smell like the shampoo in his shower, but like firewood. Maybe not firewood, maybe just some type of musk. Cologne. While processing all of this you looked down and realized that you hadn't let go of his hand and more specifically, he hadn't let go of yours. He looked at your face and move a stray strand of hair away from your face and behind your ear before pulling you towards the club. 

 

You walk into the club and the smell of smoke hits you in the face. While this would normally offend the average person, you were quite accustomed to playing in smoking bars and would even take a few drags yourself during intermission. The lights were dim, only really emphasized by sienna colored lights along the walls. The room was filled with a romantic and sensual life and you felt at home. Your waiter showed you to your seat, tucked in the corner of the club by the right side of the stage. Barry sat across from you and pulled out a menu of liquor. 

 

"What are you in the mood for?" He asked you, laying the menu down so you could both see it. You look up at him and smile coyly.

 

"Order for me?" He nods and when the waiter comes back to take your order he sets the menu down. 

 

"Bottle of red wine sound alright with you?" You nod and the waiter walks away to retrieve your drink. A few men in suits begin to come up onstage, carrying a saxophone, guitar and bass. You smiled, realizing the reason Barry brought you here was probably because you played jazz so much. Soundcheck began when the waiter brought your wine over, pouring you and Barry a glass each. The two of you spend the night talking about your jobs, hobbies and eventually love life. Barry spilled to you that he had been working with the Game Grumps for a few years now and edits a large chunk of their videos but can be seen throughout a couple. You didn't bother telling him you had looked his channel up, out of fear of embarrassing him. You told him about all of your adventures as a musician, playing in almost every club in LA. You had to admit, you were a little more than surprised that you had never been here before. It certainly was a place to take note of so you could set up a gig here at a later date. You and Barry both had a huge fondness for videogames, especially the classics. Maybe a rainy game date was in order. The band started off with some Miles Davis and you began to grow braver with every glass of wine you downed. Your hand reached towards his as the night went on and eventually your fingers were intertwined with his. You poured the very last of the bottle into your glass and took a sip before sharing it with Barry. He ran his hand down the side of your face gently as the jazz slowed down. You felt drawn to him; never wanting this to end. But the wine was definitely catching up to you and your body felt warm. 

 

"Wanna go watch a movie?" He asked, taking a sip from your glass. 

 

"At a theater?"

 

"Nah, my place". You nod and Barry leaves some cash on the table before taking your hand and leading you out. He clicked his phone for another uber and within a couple minutes, a grey SUV showed up to bring you home. Barry held the door for you as you got in and he sat next to you, much closer than he had on the way here. His arm wrapped around your waist as he told the driver the address of your apartment complex. As the city lights rolled by with the night sky above you, you felt Barry's heat and smell wrap around you. You curled up against him for the second night in a row. He hummed and you could feel it against his chest. A pang of anxiety started to swell up in you. 

 

"You don't think I'm some whore, do you?" You ask cautiously closing your eyes, 

 

"What? Why would I think that?" He asked, pushing you slightly away so he could look at your face, his brows furrowed with focus. 

 

"I just met you and i've been clingy and buzzed for the majority of the time" you sighed. Barry planted a light kiss on your forehead and you opened your eyes, ever so slightly shocked. 

 

"You are far too sweet for me to think of you any differently. And hey, just because I don't do out much doesn't mean I haven't missed this kind of physical affection" He pulled you back against his chest and you closed your eyes, drifting every so slightly. When the car stopped, Barry opened the door and pulled you out. This time, you clumsily fell against his chest and he steadied you. "Let's get you inside, baby girl". You blushed at the name and held his hand a little tighter. The two of you made your way to his apartment and at this point you were hugging his back while he unlocked the door. The lights were dim and you saw Dan curled up on the couch watching The Last Unicorn. He looked over at Barry before noticing you were in tow. 

 

"Shall I crank the TV volume for you, Bar?" He asked teasingly, gesturing behind you. Barry scowled and grabbed your hand, pulling you towards his room. A lamp in the corner illuminated the room with deep shadows cast along the walls. Barry flicked his TV on and opened the top drawer of his dresser.

 

"I'm going to get changed, would you like something to relax in?" He asked, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a white tank top.

 

"Is that an invitation to stay the night again?" You asked, leaning against the wall.

 

"It is if you want it to be." He ran his fingers down the side of your face again and lifted your chin ever so slightly so your gaze matched his. Backing you into the wall, his body pressed gently against yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and felt him pull you into a deep kiss. He tasted like wine and peppermint and you couldn't help but relax underneath him. You broke away and couldn't help but turn a deep red.

 

"I'd love just a baggy shirt if you have one?" Barry nodded and pulled out a big shirt with an Eevee on the front. He turned around and started stripping down, getting into his pajamas.  You couldn't help but admire how taunt his back looked. He was the perfect amount of lean, not too muscular but not too fat. You pulled your dress off and quickly pulled the shirt on before he turned around. He eyed you up and down quickly before rubbing his fingers through his hair. Barry flipped on Netflix and put on a random show before climbing to the headboard of his bed. He patted the mattress next to him and you crawled over next to him. You felt brave and your arms wrapped around his waist. Your lips met his gently and he ran his fingers through your hair before holding you close. You rolled around for a bit, mindlessly kissing eachother's lips and neck. Barry crawled under his blankets and opened a space for you to curl up against his chest. You felt sleep pressing down on you hard and the last thing you saw before succumbing was his beautiful eyes looking down at you. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely going to update this with more chapters later this week!


End file.
